kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Max Drive
Max Drive, formerly known as (Daniel Jefferies) is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers and acts as a minor antagonist/rival until he joins the team proper. A morally ambiguous wanderer whose sole motivation in life is drowning himself in the endless thrill of battle and war, regardless of the consequences. Personality As expected of someone called the Berserk Rider, Max is grumpy, irritable, curt and impatient, looking forward to nothing but the next fight. Due to a neglectful childhood, Max had grown up feeling too inadequate to interact with others socially. (This wasn't helped further by constant moving from place to place, other bullies, ETC.) So instead, Max felt social solace through fighting; growing to see battle itself as fun, and developing a "might makes right" outlook on life so strong it causes him to run away from home. While he comes off as a bully, Max doesn't mean any real harm through his actions, he simply doesn't know what real friendship means, instead preferring to lose himself in the fight. In battle, Max is a savage, relying solely n his rage and anger to drive him toward victory. As the show progresses, Max begins seeing the kind side of others; and soon lightens up ever so slightly. He grows particularly close to Keith and Kim. Personas The Masked Riders of the International Protectorate Army utilize what they refer to as The Persona System. The system allows the Riders to enter different combat styles at will by tapping open the Break-Locks carried on their person. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Berserk Persona is the Berserk Rider's default form, based on the archetypical portrayal of a medieval executioner. The Berserk Rider, being the most combat-focused of the Riders; uses his Para-Pounders to devastating effect, clobbering anything that comes into his path. The spikes on his Rider Armor are sharp and act as a substitute for actual defense; allowing Berserk Rider to charge into an adversary if needed. As Max has grown up in constant battle, he possesses sharp reflexes that allow him to keep up with the other Riders. As a trade-off, he lacks any sort of fighting style; and is often at a disadvantage against enemies that rely on strategic gimmicks. In a fair fight though, he is practically war itself. The Berserk Rider can defeat an enemy with the Wrath Blaster, a Finishing Move that allows Max to channel his fighting spirit into one massive crash upon the ground. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. This process is known as Synchro Break-Locking. Samurai Persona is the first and only Combination Max receives; after the Samurai Rider is rendered incapacitated by a stratagem unleashed by the Tactic Rider. Given a choice between saving his friend and joining the Conclave's campaigns of aggression, Max is force to go against his instincts and use the Samurai Break-Lock. This form turns the Berserk Rider's suit orange; granting him twin copies of the Samurai Rider's Clash Katanas alongside his own Para-Pounders. Wielding all four weapons doesn't give Berserk Rider any special functions, but they do increase his attacking power greatly. With his strength, Berserk causes minor shock-waves with almost all of his attacks, and his range is improved. This Persona lets the Berserk Rider use the Flashing Spirit Finishing Move, which sees the Berserk Rider charge up a massive red shock-wave, which release itself as an illusion of a war-horse. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the etal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. Attache Personas act like upgrades to the standard Personas used by the Kamen Riders as opposed to arsenal additions. While these forms are more exhaustive than standard Personas, they lack the time-limit penalties that plague Combination Personas, making them more accessible overall. All of these Personas come with a weaker variant of the Pelt Sniper as a secondary weapon. Attache Berserk EX is the only Attache Persona Max receives. It turns his suit into a hodgepodge mixture of black outer-armor and red highlights. It also sees an overall increase in all of his attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * Max's character concepts and personality are based on the Dynasty Warriors character Lu Bu. Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Rivals